Too Much
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: [HPSS]CHAN SLASH RAPE PostHogwarts. Severus Snape didn’t know when it started–probably the time he walked in on Harry dressing after a bath–but now he got hard whenever the boy was in the room. It’s a pity Harry’s too young


Ok, here is a new one shot for you… another one is in the works, and I'm trying to do **Blurred Reflections** HPDM as well. **Wolf **HPDM was updated the other day, and **Full Circle** HPLV was added as well, as well as a new HP Music Video.

"**Too Much**"

**Disclaimer:** J.K's all of them, damn her… if I owned HP et all, it would most definitely be yaoi! Heh, did you see? They changed the DE outfits for OotP? Now, we don't look like the KKK, we look like we escaped from Venice during the Masquerades in June… Bring back the white skull mask!!

**Summery:** HPSS CHAN SLASH RAPE Post-Hogwarts. Severus Snape didn't know when it started–probably the time he walked in on Harry dressing after a bath–but now he got hard whenever the boy was in the room. It's a pity Harry's too young…

**Rating:** NC-17!! SLASH! Hints of child abuse and CHAN! Rape.

**A/N:** So I am jumping on the bandwagon and writing a Snape-raises-Harry fic, but because this is me… it's probably the darkest Harry-got-rescuded-from-the-Dursleys fiction around lol

_XXX_

**Words:** 3,461

**Too Much**

Severus Snape didn't know when it had happened – probably the day he picked the boy up from his horrible relatives – but he had stopped seeing James Potter and started seeing Harry.

Neither did he know when this had happened – probably after the boy cried for five hours straight after a nightmare and Severus dragged him into the bed – but Harry had taken to climbing into Severus' bed at night.

What's worse, Severus Snape didn't know when it started – probably the time he walked in on Harry dressing after a bath – but now he got hard whenever the boy was in the room.

Now that wouldn't have been so bad, maybe, as long as Harry was consenting to anything that may happen between them, but unfortunately that's moot point, because Harry James Potter was only 8-years-old.

When Harry had been 7 and a half-years-old, Severus Snape had been sent to Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey, to check on the boy. You see, Harry was a famous hero, even if he didn't remember what he did. What did he do you ask? He didn't die! Now that may seem weird, but let me explain. Harry Potter survived the most Unforgivable of all curses, the one that was designed to kill without anyway to stop it or protect from it. But he survived, and in the process defeated the evilest Dark Lord to have risen in four centuries.

And when the Wards around Privet Drive went haywire, Albus Dumbledore – the man who had left Harry with the Dursley family after the Potters died – was worried. And, as luck would have it, Severus Snape was the only staff member who was free to make a visit. Severus despised Harry's father, James. Severus was all set to despise Harry as well, until the door of Number 4 opened wide.

Harry had been short for his age, nutrient potions had taken care of that defect by now, and he was very skinny, still is. The boy in the doorway of Number 4 looked like any number of waifs living on the streets and starving to death. Harry looked nothing like the hero of the Wizarding World. Nothing like a child of arrogant, proud, cocky James Potter.

Harry reminded Severus strongly of his own childhood. And that thought had caused fear to rise and catch in Severus' throat as he asked to be shown inside.

Severus hadn't stayed long, just long enough to find out what happened to the Wards and pack up Harry's meagre collection of belongings. Apparently, Mr. Vernon Dursley's wife, Petunia, wasn't putting out enough and so Vernon figured he could put Harry to good use. Now, he didn't get far, because Harry's magic unconsciously struck out at Dursley when he was afraid. The man was still slumped unconscious on the living room floor when Severus arrived.

Harry wouldn't say a word, so Severus had raped the Muggles mind. And was disgusted. Even his own father had never resorted to sexual abuse. Muggles, he thought with disgust, for he himself was a Half-Blood.

He had searched every room in the house; looking for anything that might have belonged to a Wizard, but found nothing.

"Where are your things, child?" Severus had asked, trying to sound calm and friendly.

"You have to call me 'boy' Sir." Was all Harry said.

"But-" He started and shook his head. "Your things, where are they?"

"I don't have any Sir." He tilted his head to the side, studying the elder Wizard. "Why are you wearing a dress Sir?" Harry figured if the man hadn't been angry because Vernon was hurt, then the man must not be one of Vernon's friends, and so maybe wouldn't hurt him.

"It is a robe, child. We are Wizards."

"No, I'm just Harry," the child had insisted. Severus just ran a hand over his face and tried not to growl at the young boy.

"Get your things." He ordered. Harry had moved at once, heading to the cupboard under the stairs and pulling out a plastic toy horse and a moth eaten baby blue fleece blanket. Severus recognized it as the one Harry had been wrapped in every time Lily took him to Order meetings. Harry stood, staring at him, with one item in each hand, and waited. "Is that all?" Harry nodded. "I'll take you shopping, come along."

And so Harry had left the Dursley's.

Over time, Harry began to learn to trust Severus, cared about him even. Harry trusted Severus enough, that when Dumbledore asked who should take care of the child Harry had instantly ordered Severus to. The Potions Master hadn't complained, if only for the memory of the rest of Hogwarts staff floundering like fish out of water. He snickered as he took hold of Harry's hand and practically dragged him from the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Severus' rooms were modest but tastefully decorated. Painted in silver and dark blues with a touch of Slytherin green and black thrown in, they seemed to scream 'Snape's rooms', and Harry fell in love with the rooms at once.

Harry's room had been repainted the day after they moved back in. While it used to be black and silver, Severus ordered the House Elves to change it to whatever colour Harry wanted. Harry had chosen to keep the silver, but lessen the influence of the black paint. Instead, he had black furniture, silver along the top of the walls and royal purple along the bottom. He loved it.

Although he refused to throw away his old blanket, no matter how much Severus protested it clashed with the overall colour scheme.

The first week had gone swimmingly. Harry had stayed mostly quiet, and read the new books Severus bought him. He had played with the toy broom Harry had insisted he pay for himself, but Severus tricked him and paid for it anyway. He even spoke to a young blond boy, who Severus said was his Godson. Draco Malfoy had to stay for a few nights the first week because his Mother was ill, and his Father had to go abroad on business.

Severus had muttered something about Lucius not wanting to be left to take care of anyone. Draco had been nice enough, although he did ask a lot of questions about Harry and why the child was living with Severus.

"I'm the only child my Godfather ever liked." He said snootily, almost jealously. "Is the Headmaster making you stay here? Does no one else want you?" Which was a bit of a hypocritical thing to say, since Draco's Father went to France to get out of caring for him.

Severus had scolded Draco for that, so Harry didn't pay much attention to the comments after that. Of course, after Draco went home Harry met Rubeus Hagrid for the first time. Hagrid was the Keeper of Grounds and Keys, and a friend of the Potters. He was the one who helped Dumbledore take Harry to the Dursley's, and because of that Harry wasn't too keen on being alone with him. Hagrid had been hurt and of course insisted it was Snape's doing.

"Been brainwashing him 'ave yer Snape?" Hagrid had asked, dabbing his eyes with a huge handkerchief.

"I have done no such thing you great oaf." Severus had hissed and grabbing Harry's arm began to walk away.

Hagrid had followed though, the whole way to Severus' dungeon quarters, shouting. "Yer 'ave! Yer tryin' to turn him against us ain't yer? Yer evil Snape! Yer hate wee Harry, let us 'ave him aye? Yer don't want him!"

"Shut up!" Severus had hissed when he felt me go tense beside him, "can't you see you are upsetting him you fool?" He gave the password and practically threw Harry inside before snarling at Hagrid a moment longer and entering. "Are you ok?"

Harry said nothing. Quietly, the boy left for his room, curled up on the bed and cried himself to sleep. No one wants me, he sobbed. No one loves me…

He'd dreamt that night, and unlike every night since coming to Hogwarts, this night his dream was a horrible one. His parents had come first – Severus had shown him pictures so no longer were his parents blurry figures, Harry could make out all their features now – his parents were first, shouting at him and cursing him. He had killed them. The Dursley's followed, hating him, hitting him, Vernon trying to do things to him at night. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Severus all followed… not wanting him, giving him back to the Dursley's… With a scream Harry woke up.

He woke Severus too, but didn't even notice as the other man entered the room. Severus saw Harry, curled up on the bed his back pressed against the headboard as he sobbed, his whole body shaking.

"Damn that giant," he hissed as he swept towards the bed and drew Harry into his arms. It only made the boy cry harder.

Five hours later, and the boy was still crying as hard as ever and Severus was not impressed. Harry's bed wasn't large enough for the two to sleep comfortably side by side, and so with muttered complaints, Severus lifted Harry into his arms and carried him carefully to his own room.

Harry was laid down on the large four-poster bed and Severus crawled in beside him with a chuckle. James Potter was probably turning in his grave, the day his Son slept in a bed with his worst enemy.

Harry whimpered, half asleep and Severus drew the child against his chest. Drifting to sleep, he continued to run a hand through Harry's hair. Every night after that, Severus would wake at around midnight to find a second body sharing his bed. He found he didn't mind: until he walked in on Harry after a bath.

Harry was supposed to have been with Draco that day. Narcissa was well again, and Lucius was back in the country, and Draco had invited Harry to Malfoy Manor. Harry was given an emergency Portkey to be safe, but Severus trusted the family with his life, and so he trusted his Harry to them as well.

Harry and Draco had gotten very dirty playing outside, because one had fallen off their broom into the mud and the other had laughed so hard they too fell off their broom, while Lucius scowled at the mess they were making of themselves.

So Harry had flooed home to bathe, because he didn't want to mess up the Malfoy's bathroom – he'd sounded so sincere that Lucius couldn't help but let the boy go home – and was dressing when Severus walked in.

A potion had exploded on him during class and he was less than pleased to smell of frogs-wart. Opening the door he was greeted with the sight of a very naked, wet eight year old. Thin, pale but taller than when he arrived, Harry was the picture of innocence as he cupped his private parts and tried to wrap himself in a blanket with the free hand. Severus just burst out laughing and left the room.

Harry had flushed bright red every time Severus looked his way for the rest of the day. Their parents or House Elves would still have bathed normal children at that age, but Harry had bathed himself since he was four and so he was embarrassed at being seen.

Severus would blush as well, but not for the same reason. The sight of Harry had made him hard, and when he had the bathroom to himself minutes later he spent more time wanking to the memory of a naked eight-year-old than he did washing potion out of his hair. He wondered briefly if that made him a bad person? It wasn't like he planned to act on his desires: until Harry was at least 18 and out of school.

When Harry was clean, he had gone back to Draco's for the rest of the day, and the night. It was the first night since Harry began to have nightmares that Severus had slept alone. The following night, Harry was back in his bed at 12 on the dot, curling into Severus' side and the elder Wizard bit back a groan.

The first thing Severus thought of as he felt Harry shift against him was, not whether the boy would have more nightmares but, whether Harry would mind if Severus kissed him. Shaking his head at the thoughts, Severus went to sleep.

_XXX_

And so time passed, on and on, until Harry was grown up. And it couldn't have happened quick enough as far as Severus was concerned.

Harry had been at Draco's again so Severus hadn't seen him in a while. He smiled softly as Harry lifted the duvet and climbed onto the bed. Severus reached an arm out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling the boy tight against him. His Harry.

18-years-old and he still looked exactly like he had when he was 8, Severus noticed.

Severus nuzzled the boy's neck and groaned. Harry's hands began to push and pull at the material of Severus' pyjama top, so with a smirk Severus pulled it off over his head. Bare chested Severus lay back down, so he was covering Harry completely and began to attack the expanse of Harry's neck.

"Delicious," he moaned as he licked the boy's chin. Their lips met and Harry bit him. Laughing, Severus kissed back harder, furiously, groping at the boy's chest and hips.

He unbuttoned Harry's top and shoved it down off his arms. His hands moved to Harry's trousers, shoving them down over his slim hips, as Harry's hands knotted in his shoulder length hair and began to tug viciously.

He groaned and bit down on Harry's neck in warning, but Harry kept pulling his hair. He thrust forward, grinding his cloth-covered erection against Harry's boxers. He caught Harry's lips again, thrusting his tongue into the younger Wizard's mouth as his hands slipped beneath the hem of the boxer shorts and tugged them down.

Harry was completely naked now, and shaking slightly. "It's k," Severus promised, "I'll make it good," he moaned as he attacked Harry's lips again.

He'd waited so long, so fucking long and now Harry was his. His hands began to knead the boy's thighs before moving away to remove his own trousers. He slept in commando, so once the trousers were off, his erection was freed as well. He gasped as his cock brushed against Harry's thigh. Panting, his hand encircled Harry's half-erect penis and began to stroke it with hard even tugs.

When Harry was fully erect, Severus brought one hand to his mouth and sucked on the fingers. One fingers swirled around Harry's pucker as he placed the hand between spread arse cheeks. Tracing the pouting rosette gently, Severus kissed Harry again, muffling his cry of pain as Severus shoved his finger in to the third knuckle.

Two more fingers followed, stretching and preparing his Harry, gently and carefully. At 18, Harry was almost Severus' size, body mass wise, so theoretically Harry shouldn't be too hurt when he was breeched.

Harry's hands were moving again, this time to claw at Severus' back as he lined his penis up with Harry's hole. The hands moved under Severus to push at his chest. Severus thrust forward, half burying himself in the tight arse of his lover as Harry screamed into Severus' mouth.

Severus felt something sticky covering his erection, which was by now fully sheathed inside of Harry, but he ignored it as he used all the self-control he possessed not to slam into the boy. Harry whimpered and started to buck beneath Severus. The Potions Master chuckled at his lover's enthusiasm and pulled back so only the swollen head of his penis was inside of his Harry. With a groan he thrust back in and Harry screamed again.

"Feels so good," Severus muttered in agreement.

They moved together, panting and moaning on Severus' part while Harry continued to buck and claw at Severus' chest and pull his hair. Harry's arse began to feel slicker but Severus took no notice of it, Harry's cries became hoarser and his struggles weaker. He stopped scratching at Severus, and Severus kissed his neck softly.

"Love you, Harry," he muttered as he felt his balls tighten and draw up. With a cry he came, hard, almost blacking out as he emptied his seed into the young boy.

_XXX_

His head felt like it was stuffed with wool, and Severus groaned. He was sticky and sweaty and half asleep still. There was someone beneath him, he realized, warm and as naked as he was. He groaned and hoped he hadn't got drunk last night and fucked someone. Especially not when I was likely Harry would have come into the room.

His back hurt and his head, and his bottom lip was bitten through. With a chuckle he realized who ever he had picked up last night was an animal in bed. The hands began to move again, and at first Severus thought he was being pulled closer to his bed partner and then it made more sense that the other was pushing him away.

He rolled to the side; still half asleep but not wanting to crush who ever was such a good fuck. Hs cock was stickier than he thought it should be, and the room stank of not only sex but blood. He heard a very familiar whimper. Shit, he cursed, Harry must be having a nightmare. He rolled out of the bed and rubbed his eyes groggily. Without looking at the bed, he grabbed a robe and threw it on before making his way to Harry's room.

The room, of course, was empty and Severus frowned. The whimpering was quieter now, so he checked the bathroom. Empty. Harry wasn't in the living room, or the Potions lab, or their dining room. There was only one room left.

A cold feeling seemed to settle around Severus' heart, as if a flock of Dementors had flown in through the door and were circling him like vultures over carrion. He swallowed heavily as he opened his robes and looked down. His cock and thighs were stained with not only semen, but also blood.

If his guess was right –

He ran back to his room, and threw open the door. There, on the other side of the bed, still whimpering was a blood covered Harry. Severus gasped, and bending over at the waist he threw up on the floor, splattering his feet.

"Oh Merlin," he groaned as he slowly made his way to the bed. "Harry, I'm so sorry!" The 8-year-old flinched, and Severus began to sob as he remembered the dream he had last night. Harry wasn't 18; Harry hadn't been consenting; Harry had been raped. With that thought, Severus threw up again.

Slowly, so he didn't scar the boy, Severus tried to clean him up. He used magic to get rid of the blood, cum and sweat. He applied bruise salve and a second potion to heal the scratches Harry had inflicted on himself while Severus was out of the room. Severus cried harder as the beautiful green eyes he loved looked up at him in fear and betrayal. He turned and punched the wall, cursing.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he whispered and the boy flinched. When Harry was as clean as he was going to get, he spelled the boy into a clean pair of pyjama's and floo called Malfoy Manor at 4am.

Lucius had answered, groggy and irritated. Stepping out of the floo on Severus' end, Lucius annoyance turned to horror. After as many years as a Death Eater, Lucius had never once raped a child. Wide grey eyes turned to stare accusingly at Severus.

"I was dreaming. He was 18 and when I woke up, I couldn't remember. It took me almost 10 minutes to remember what was going on," he whispered brokenly, "what have I done!"

Lucius, without being asked, scooped the frightened child into his arms and headed towards the floo. "Harry can decide what happens next," Lucius promised and Severus dearly hoped Harry would have him sent to Azkaban.

It took three weeks for Harry to talk to anyone after that. Harry had decided he would prefer to pretend nothing had happened, and so to Severus' dismay no one from Azkaban came to punish him for breaking his Harry's trust. When Severus was asked why Harry had left he pretended not to hear the question.

When Draco had asked Harry, "did you leave because Severus didn't want you enough?"

Harry had replied, as tears welled in his eyes, "he wanted me too much."

**The End**

And there is my 2nd HPSS fiction. I hope it was worth it. Please leave a review; I don't think this one went as well as I wanted it to.


End file.
